


growing up right next to you

by katies_lena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Children, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katies_lena/pseuds/katies_lena
Summary: Kara and Lena are children who live in Ireland and meet one day. A slow burn  friends to lovers AU-Or the supercorp as children au no one asked for





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I decided to start a new fanfiction. I suggest you read the notes first, otherwise you might not understand everything. Lena lives with her birth mother in this one (I called her Ava because I have no idea how she's called).  
> Kara is still adopted by the Danvers. She lives with Eliza and Alex, and they all - including Lena and her mother - live in Ireland. Kara has no powers in this fanfiction, so she's also not supergirl oh and Clark kinda doesn't exist.  
> -  
> English isn't my first language and I have no beta reader, so all mistakes are mine and there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes, I am sorry I try my best.

As soon as Lena woke up, she knew the day would be the hottest of the week. She was beyond excited. Her mother promised her that they would go to an aqua park today. They had been there last year and Lena loved it, but since Ireland usually isn’t that warm, her mom told her they would have to wait until they could go there again and today the day had finally arrived. 

  The little girl quickly got out of bed and made her way towards her mom’s room. She yanked the door open, climbed on Ava’s bed and crawled towards her. Her mother’s eyes fluttered open and as soon as they locked eyes, a huge smile spread across her face. Ava quickly grabbed her daughter and started to tickle her belly. Lena immediately started laughing and tried to wiggle away, but her mom just held her close and continued. 

  After some minutes, her mom thankfully stopped and Lena got away as fast as possible. “Good morning, sweetheart,” Ava chuckled at her daughter who crossed her arms over her chest and pouted adorable. “What do you say about getting breakfast on our way to the aqua park, mo mhuirnín?” Her mother smiled softly when Lena’s pout quickly disappeared and was replaced by a huge smile. “Yessss!” 

  “Okay, let’s get you dressed,” Ava picked Lena up and wrapped her arms around her small frame to keep her from falling. They made their way to Lena’s room and the little girl was gently placed onto her bed. “Do you want to wear the red bikini with the small polka dots or the green one with the little stars?” 

  “Green one, green one!” Lena exclaimed happily before she bounced up and down. The woman chuckled again, went to the small wardrobe and pulled the green bikini out. “You also wanna wear your new dress, mo mhuirnín?” The raven heads eyes widened happily and she nodded quickly. “Okay, do you think you can get ready alone, so I can also get ready?” Once her daughter nodded again, she left the room to pick out some clothes and swimwear for herself. 

  Lena put on her bikini as fast as possible and looked at herself proudly in her little mirror besides her wardrobe. When she was happy at how she looked, she ran towards the door and plopped down to put on her brown sandals. “Mom I’m ready!” The little one yelled as she ran back to her mom’s bedroom. “Slow down little one, I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Ava took a sun head from her bed and placed it on Lena’s head, “now you’re ready.”

  When they were ready to go, Ava picked Lena up and pulled her in her arms again. Of course Lena could already walk, but that didn’t stop her mother from treating her like a little princess. Once they reached the car, Ava put her down, so she could climb into her seat. Lena put on her seat belt and smiled proudly at her mom who placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead. 

  As soon as they started driving, the radio started playing and the two of them started singing loudly. They were doing that every time they had to drove somewhere and Lena loved it. The ride to the park was only twenty minutes long, so before they knew it they were out of the car. Lena took her mother’s hand and bounced excitedly up and down. “Mommy hurry,” Lena attempted to pull Ava towards the entrance, but pouted when she wouldn’t move.

  “I’m coming,” she replied with a chuckle before she fastened her steps. There weren’t many people because it was still really early and Ava also doubted that there would be more than a few people since even though it was the hottest day of the week, it still wasn’t that hot. But the woman wouldn’t complain. That way they didn’t have to wait at all to get their tickets for the aqua park. 

  As soon as they got their tickets, Lena let go of her mother’s hand and ran towards the water. There were only three different swimming pools since it was a rather small aqua park. The first one was for the little kids who couldn’t swim. It had two small red and blue slides and a small island in the middle of it. The second one was for the kids who could already swim or just wanted to go into a deeper pool with their parents. There was one normal and one big slide and the third pool was for adults or big kids who could swim really well. This one was the deepest pool and even though Lena was able to swim, her mom didn’t want her to go there alone. 

  “Lena! Come back for a second,” Ava laughed when she noticed her daughter’s pout was back. As soon as she was near her, Ava picked her back up and walked them to some beach chairs at the edge of the second pool. “Let me down, mom,” Lena giggled and as soon as she was let down she walked towards two chairs and put her stuff down.

  Right besides them were three more chairs that had towels over them, but Lena didn’t care about sitting next to someone she didn’t know. Once her mom had caught up with her, she also put her stuff down before sitting down. “Do you wanna go into the water right away or do you wanna go into the sand first?” 

  “The water! The water!” Ava laughed again before she told her daughter to come closer. She then helped her to remove her dress and rubbed sun lotion onto her body. As soon as Lena was ready to go and her mom told her she could go ahead, she ran towards the water. There were only about ten people in the water as the raven haired got in. She scanned the area to see where to go. Right at the entrance -where she stood- the water was really low, so she decided to go in a little further. Soon she couldn’t stand anymore and had to swim. She passed three bigger boys and must have somehow drawn attention to herself because the next thing she knew was the boys splashing water at her face. 

  Lena didn’t see it coming, so she swallowed some of the water and coughed heavily. The boys only laughed at her and came closer, “babies like you should be in the baby pool,” one of them said with a smirk. The other two swam to her sides and pulled her underwater. Before she could even decide what to do next a hand reached for her body and pulled her to the surface again. Lena gasped for air and coughed again. The older and taller girl who apparently saved her, wrapped her arms around her small body to keep her from drowning, “hey, are you okay?” The redhead asked worried and when Lena nodded she turned to the guys. 

  “Leave her alone you idiots!” Only then she realized the other girl who swan to the redheads side and once she reached her she grabbed onto her. “Hey I am Kara. Is everything okay?” The blonde girl -Kara- asked her with a big frown on her face. Kara couldn’t be much older than Lena, maybe one or two years. When the redhead made sure the boys would leave them alone, she slowly let go of Lena’s body, but offered her hand. 

  The little girl took it and was led back to the stairs, Kara still clinging to her friend? As soon as she was out of the water, Lena ran to her mom. Ava saw everything happening and was already on her way towards her daughter. When they met halfway, she crouched down, so she was on Lena’s high level, “are you okay?” 

  “Yes, don’t worry the girl saved me,” Lena pointed to the two girls still standing at the steps and looking at her. “Okay, let’s go back in,” Ava sighed in relief and took her daughter’s hand. Kara was now standing on the stairs with her hands linked with the other girl’s one. “Hey you two, thank you so much for helping my daughter,” Ava smiled thankfully as they walked to the stairs. “No problem at all. My sister saw her and told me that we need to help her, so that’s what we did. Oh my name is Alex and this is Kara,” Alex pointed to her sister and smiled. 

  “Well thank you, Kara. My name is Ava and this is my daughter Lena,” Lena waved shyly and stepped into the water. “Hey um Lena, do you maybe wanna play ball with me and my sister,” Kara asked with a nervous smile. The little girl turned to her mom to see if that would be okay, “go ahead sweetheart, I’ll be here.”

  The three of them walked a bit further into the water, but only as far as where Lena and Kara could still stand. After a few minutes, the raven haired glanced to where her mother was when she left, but she couldn’t see her. Kara immediately noticed Lena’s nervousness and searched with her. Once she found her with her foster mom, she tapped Lena’s shoulder, “look there she is. The woman next to her is Eliza, Alex mom.” The smaller girl smiled at her and thanked her before they continued playing.

  About twenty minutes later neither of them wanted to continue playing, so Lena asked the two of them if they wanted to go on the slides with her. Kara’s whole face broke into a grin, and she basically dragged Lena along to the slides. Alex had quickly swam to their mom’s to let them know where they’d be before joining them. They settled on the normal slide for now. Kara offered her hand to Lena and when she took it they both ran up the stairs. “I know this sounds silly, but can we go together,” Kara whispered shyly and Lena almost didn’t hear her. Almost. 

  Of course Lena kept their hands intertwined, and they sat besides each other on the slide. When they reached the end of the slide they let go of each other’s hands and swam to the stairs. Kara saw Lena struggling, so she held out her hand and when Lena gratefully took it she pulled her out of the water. Alex joined them and asked them if they wanted to go for the bigger slide. Once they reached it, Alex pulled her sister onto her lap and asked Lena if she also wanted to sit on her lap. Lena was already allowed to go down the slide on her own, but when she saw Kara’s hopeful face she agreed. The blonde grabbed her hand again and Alex wrapped them in her arms.

  “Lena,” Ava called her over, “do you wanna eat something?” Lena looked at Kara and Alex and then her mom, her nose scrunched adorable. “Yeah girls, you should drink and eat something as well. Ava told me that we’re actually sitting besides each other and once you’re all done, we can come back,” Eliza  added. The two little girls beamed at each other and ran towards their seats and Alex just chuckled and followed them. 

  “Hey Kara, how old are you?” Lena asked once they all sat down and ate their snacks. “I’m seven and you?,” the blonde offered her some of her grapes. “I am five, but I am turning six next week,” Lena replied proudly, took the grapes with a smile and offered some slices of her apple which Kara took thankfully. “Oh that’s awesome. What do you want for your birthday?” Eliza handed both of them some juice and Ava some cookies.

  “I want a book about membrane technology.” Kara nearly spit out her cookie and coughed loudly, “what’s that?” Eliza an Ava just laughed and told them that they’d have to reapply some sun lotion. “It’s a science book, maybe you can come over some day and I can show you the book.” 

  After their little snack break they decided to go to the small playground for a bit. Ava and Eliza said they’d want to stay here and just chat a bit and Alex didn’t mind watching them, so the three of them made their way to the playground. Since Lena actually bought some shovels, they decided to build a sandcastle. They asked Kara’s sister for help and sooner than later the sandcastle was built. Alex took her phone out and asked them to stand in front of the giant castle, so she could take some photos. After she took several pictures, Alex spotted a woman walking towards them, and she quickly asked them to take another picture of them, so she also had one with the two little girls.

  Once they had enough pictures, they moved on to the swings. Kara and Lena hopped onto them and Alex pushed them. “Hey Alex,” Kara asked after a while, “can we go visit Lena sometime?” Alex just chuckled, “Kar, we don’t even know where she lives. Maybe she isn’t even from Ireland-“

   “Oh I am. I only live twenty minutes away from here, in Malahide,” Lena’s soft voice interrupted her. “Well what a convenience, we are from Dublin that’s like fifteen minutes apart,” Alex replied with a smile, happy that her sister finally found a friend and that they also lived close. The blonde squeezed in excitement and went to hug Lena, but since the raven haired didn’t react fast enough she fell from the swings, right in Kara’s arms.

  “Oh god, I am so sorry Lena,” Kara quickly stood up and pulled Lena with her. The smaller girl only laughed and hugged her again. Alex quietly took her phone out of her pocket and snapped some more pictures of them. 

  The two little ones decided that the playground time was over, so Alex lead them back to their seats. They plopped down, both looking rather tired. “Hey Ava, can I maybe have your phone number, so I can send you pictures of these two,” Alex asked and glanced at her sister and her new friend who decided to share a chair and now Lena was basically in Kara’s lap. “Yeah of course,” Ava laughed silently and took out her phone. Once she got a look at all of the pictures, she smiled softly, “they are really cute.”

  Before the two girls could fall asleep, Ava and Eliza decided that it would be best to leave since it was also getting late. Lena nearly cried when they said their goodbyes and all Kara did to make her feel better is kiss her cheek, hug her and tell her that Ava said she could come to Lena’s birthday party the next week. 


	2. birthday party (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Sorry for the wait, but I am still not 100% happy with how the chapter turned out and I tried to rewrite it. Anyways I hope you like it at least a bit! See you next week!

  It turned out that Lena didn’t have any friends besides Kara and Alex, so her mother was more than happy to invite them for Lena‘s birthday. The raven haired girl even insisted on sending her new friend a handmade invitation card. The day after they met, Lena dragged her mum into the city to buy everything she needed for her card. They went to a craft store and the little girl picked some pink paper, gray glitter stickers, matching glitter glue and some pretty looking markers. She wanted to impress her new friend, so they will hopefully stay friends for longer than a few days.  
  
  As soon as they arrived back at their apartment, Lena ran into her room and started with her project. Firstly she wrote Kara’s name on the front and decorated it with a few tiny glitter butterflies. Then, she asked her mother to help her with the text and once that was done, she drew little hearts onto the card with her glitter glue. Once she was happy with the result, she handed the card to Ava, so she could bring it to the post the next day.  
  
  „Kara look what arrived in the mail today,“ Alex handed her little sister the card the next day. „Alex, there‘s my name on it,“ the blonde giggled excited. “I know silly, that’s your invitation to Lena’s birthday.” The redhead chuckled and patted her lap. After Kara had happily climbed onto her lap, the older girl began reading the card, “dear Kara, I am inviting you to my birthday next Friday. It’s a sleepover party, so please bring your pjs - If you don’t want to sleep at my place, you don’t have to - It will start at three o’clock and Alex can come too.”  
  
  “Oh that’s awesome, Kar. You love sleepovers and I can come as well.” The blonde excitedly clapped her hands and smiled. “Yes! Alex we need to get her presents! Come on!” After her sister had agreed, Kara sprinted to her room and picked out something she could wear for a trip into the city. She settled for a blue dress with little white hearts, her brown sandals and her - a bit too big - sunglasses. “Alex!”  
  
  “I’m on my way, Kar,” Alex rolled her eyes with a chuckle. On the way to the city, Kara started to list all the things they could get Lena. She thought about a CD, but Alex told her they didn’t know Lena’s taste in music. Then she wanted to give her some gummy worms, and Alex just laughed and told her that they could get it along something else. However, after some minutes Kara remembered that Lena likes science, so they decided to go to the bookstore first.  
  
  “Hey look at that, I think she would like it,” Alex showed her a book called ‘women in science’. “Hm okay, yes,” Kara told her after inspecting the book for about five minutes. Her sister just laughed before she led her towards the check out. They decided to go to target afterwards, to look for something else. “Alex, can we take a shopping cart?” Kara begged with a little pout. “I don’t see why not.”  
  
  Kara ended up sitting in the cart and Alex pushed her around. “Stop!” Kara exclaimed at the plushie section and mentioned for Alex to let her out of the cart. She carefully looked through them all and picked a tiger and an alpaca one. The blonde showed them to Alex with a frown, “which one? This one,” she lifted the tiger in the air, “is a bit too big right? And this one,” now it was the alpacas turn to be lifted in the air, “is better right?” When her sister agreed, she carefully placed it in the cart.  
  
  They also picked up some sour gummy worms and a pack of starburst. The last stop for the day was a craft store. Kara figured Lena might like drawing and creating stuff, since she must have spent a lot of time on the card. They got her some glitter markers and some rainbow stickers. “Alex, can we get food before we go back?” Kara looked at her with her puppy eyes and if Alex had wanted to say no, she would’ve changed her mind after looking at her sister. Alex had also bought some wrapping paper, so when they got home and Kara finished her lunch, Alex helped her wrap the presents they bought for Lena.  
  
  The days until Friday went by way too slow for Kara’s and Lena’s liking. Both were super excited to see the other one again even though they just met. And when Friday finally came along, they were both super happy. Lena woke up earlier than usual and as soon as she saw the date, she ran towards her mom’s bedroom. She jumped onto her bed and giggled loudly when she heard her mom’s groan. “Lena sweetheart, it’s way too early.” Her daughter just laughed again before she cuddled into her side. “I was supposed to bring you breakfast to bed,” Ava wrapped her arms around her little girl, “happy birthday, mo mhuirnín. I love you so much.” Her mother kissed her forehead and pulled her a little bit closer.  
  
  “Thanks mommy. Can we get up now, Kara’s coming today!” Lena replied excited. Ava just chuckled and picked her up to walk her into the kitchen. She’d already prepared a chocolate peanut cake yesterday. After they both ate a slice, Lena ran into her room to get changed. Ava and her had been shopping yesterday, to get her a dress and new pjs for her birthday. It’s a sleeveless green dress with a little bit of gold glitter on it. Lena absolutely loved it.  
  
  Once she was dressed, the little girl grabbed some pillows for all of them and two blankets for Alex and Kara. She also made sure her room was absolutely clean, before going back to her mother’s room, “mom, can we go and buy the snacks now?” Ava looked at her daughter and smiled in awe. Green really is her color. “Of course, mo mhuirnín. Go and put your shoes on, I will join you in a second,” she caressed her hair for a little moment before she placed a kiss onto her hair. Lena nodded, walked back to the living room and put her black vans on. She also grabbed her sunglasses and her mother’s purse. “Look I already got your purse,” she said proudly and held it out for Ava to take. “Thanks sweetheart. Now let’s go.”  
  
  “Mommy, can you carry me,” the raven haired asked when they reached the grocery store. “Anything for you princess,” Ava chuckled and picked her up. They walked towards the candy aisle and Lena got to pick everything she wanted. They ended up with skittles, chocolate bars and m&m’s. But they also decided to get some crackers and different flavored chips. Ava also got some grape and orange juice for the kids and some soda for Alex. After paying for everything, they got back to their car and drove back home.  
  
  While Ava put all the snacks onto the table and the beverages away, Lena picked out some movies they could watch before going to bed. They didn’t have many movies, so she settled for her favorite ones ‘Moana’, ‘Monsters inc’ and Lilo and Stich. “Hey sweetheart, do you wanna watch a movie until they arrive?” Ava asked her daughter. They still had to wait two more hours until Lena’s new friends would arrive. “Only if we will watch a Disney movie,” the raven haired exclaimed excitedly.  
  
  And before they knew it the time had passed and Kara and Alex would arrive every second. At 1:30pm, Lena made sure the snacks were at the table, the games were set up, the blankets and pillows ready to use and the movies in front of the TV. “Lena, sweetheart. Calm down, they’re going to love it,” Ava chuckled loudly. “They won’t arrive any sooner, if you keep pacing around. Come here.” She patted her lap and Lena slowly sat down.  
  
  However, as soon as the bell rang, Lena hopped out of Ava’s lap, nearly stumbling over her feet as she ran towards the door. She took one last deep breath before she opened the door. “Hi Kara.”  
  
  “Lee! Happy birthday!“ the slightly taller girl replied excitedly and wrapped Lena into a tight hug. Kara pulled back after a moment, to fully look at her new friend. “Wow. That dress is really pretty,” the blonde beamed and carefully touched the green dress. “Thank you. I like yours as well,” Lena giggled. Kara wore a bright maroon dress and her matching maroon vans. Her hair was just as curled as the last time they met. “Hey birthday girl,” Alex knelt down, so she could hug the birthday girl as well. “Hey Alex.” The older girl hugged her just as tight as Kara did.  
  
  “It’s great to see you two again,” Lena’s mother joined them at the front door and offered both Danvers girls a hug. “Now come on in, we have a lot of stuff to do.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her to the living room. Alex just laughed at them and attempted to take the bags, she and her sister brought, but was stopped by Ava, “Wait, let me take your stuff.” She thanked her and followed her inside the apartment.  
  
  It wasn’t as big as their own, but it was beautiful. The living room was filled by two gray and white couches around a wooden coffee table, a small TV and a dining table. They had a small open kitchen and three other rooms which Alex supposed were the bathroom, Lena’s room and her mother’s room. The walls were covered in pastel yellow and there were two big family pictures above the couches which showed Lena and Ava.  
  
  “Your home is beautiful,” the redhead turned around to face Ava. “Thank you, Alex. It isn’t huge, but it’s enough for us and you know, it’s quite homey. Come on I’ll show you the rest. Kara, do you want to come as well?” Kara nodded excitedly and followed them around. The first stop was Lena’s room. Lena’s mother placed their stuff besides her daughter’s bed and let the two guests look around.  
  
  There was a big wooden bed in the middle of the room, a white cupboard in one corner and a small blue table in another one. She had a big pink carpet with gray kittens on the floor and a massive window. Her walls were covered in a light blue tone and there was a small mirror directly over the table. A blue Polaroid camera on top of the table caught Kara’s attention. “Oh wow! Can I touch it?”  
  
  “Of course,” Lena chuckled before she gave her the camera. “Look there are a few of the pictures,” she pointed to the small pictures around the mirror. One of them showed Lena with an Easter basket, another one showed her in a princess dress. There were also several with her mom and two of Lena with a cat. “Who’s that,” Kara asked curiously and pointed to the cat. “Oh that’s Molly. Come on you can pet her if you want.”  
  
  So the next stop was the bathroom. In the corner was a little bed and if you looked correctly, you could see a tiny little orange cat. “Oh you have a cat!” Kara bounced excitedly and even Alex looked rather excited. “Sit down,” Lena ordered and walked towards the cat. She picked her up and placed her in Kara’s lap. Molly didn’t seem to mind at all, she purred adorably once Kara started petting her. Alex also knelt down and petted her head, “she’s so cute, Lena”  
  
  After a few minutes, the cat decided to go back to sleep in Kara’s lap and Lena decided to take a picture of the moment. Molly meowed at the flash and decided to go back to her bed. “Sorry Molly,” Lena said apologizing, “Look Kara,” she showed her the Polaroid. It showed Kara sitting on the floor with her fancy dress sprawled around her, smiling down at the cat in her lap. “You can keep it,” the raven haired said kindly. “Thank you so much!” Kara handed it to Alex, so she could see it as well. “Aw that’s cute. Should I put it in my pocket?”  
  
  “Yes please.”


	3. birthday party (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, thanks for all the nice comments and kudos. I am still not really sure about this story, so please tell me if you want another chapter or request something you want to see in this story. I am open for almost everything x

Ava told them to stand besides each other and took three more Polaroids of them, one for each girl. After that they decided to start with the party games Lena and her mother had selected. They bought some plain pillows, the kids could decorate with potato stamps and paints, some Butterfly magnets they had to color in and different colors of yarn for bracelets. “Hey Kara, you wanna pick what we’re doing first,” Lena asked her once her two guest have seen everything. “Yes,” Kara beamed excitedly, “We’re doing bracelets first!”  
  
As soon as everyone picked two or three different colors, Ava showed them how to do it. Despite it being rather easy, Kara found it really difficult to follow along. “No, you have to do it like that,” Lena giggled and demonstrated it with her own bracelet, “do you want me to help you?” When the blonde nodded, Lena placed her own bracelet on the table and turned towards her friend. She showed her again, much slower this time and after a few minutes, Kara got it and continued it on her own.  
  
Alex was the first one who finished and Lena followed soon after. Alex offered to help her put her green and pink bracelet on before she put her own blue, pink and black one on. “Lena, look. I did it,” Kara exclaimed happily and showed her the blue and red bracelet. “It’s pretty, I am proud of you,” the raven haired smiled at her before she was pulled into a hug. “Thank you for helping me.”  
  
Alex picked the second thing, they’ll do, and she went for the butterfly magnets. Everyone got three different versions of butterflies and Ava brought them a big bag of colored pencils. The two little girls tried their best to not color outside of the lines and did a fantastic job with doing so. Once they’d finished, Alex ones had various patterns and Kara’s and Lena’s various colors on them.  
  
The last artsy activity they did that they had been the pillowcases. “Kara, Alex do you want to paint them or use the potato stamps,” Lena asked them when she set everything up. “I think I will paint something on it,” Alex said as she reached for the blue paint. “Uhm I don’t know, what are you choosing?”  
  
“I think I will draw a butterfly, so it will match the magnets we just did. Oh and then I will do a frame with the stamps around it,” Lena explained with a big smile. The blonde nodded and carefully observed the birthday girl. Lena drew a big, green butterfly in the middle and as soon as she finished it, Kara reached for the red paint and copied her movements. “What are you doing,” the younger girl asked with a chuckle, “are you copying me?”  
  
“Yes,” Kara answered sheepishly, “is this okay?” Lena laughed wholeheartedly and reached for the potato stamps. “Yes of course. We will have matching friendship pillows.” Alex chuckled at them and took out her phone to snap some pictures. She sent them to Ava and Eliza and captioned them with aw look at them, they’re making matching friendship pillows. Lena’s mother returned a few minutes later, phone in her hand and a smile on her face. “Hey you three, how is it going in here?”  
  
“Mommy look at Kara’s and mine pillow, we’re making matching ones with butterflies! And look at Alex’ she’s drawing a dolphin in the ocean,” Lena walked to her mom, to show her the pillow she’s making. “They’re all gorgeous, girls. Good job.” Ava smiled proudly and made her way towards the second couch to watch them for a bit. The two younger girls decided on colors for the stamps and Alex finished her dolphin soon after. When they were content with the results, Ava placed them into the bathroom, so they could dry.  
  
“Hey girls, I am going to prepare us dinner, but the pizzas will take some time. Do you want to go to the park before we eat?” Ava told them when she returned from the bathroom, “But only if it’s okay for you to take them,” she quickly added, addressing Alex. “Yeah of course. You two wanna go?” The little ones nodded excitedly and ran towards the door to put their shoes back on. “Come on, Alex!”  
  
“I’m coming, Kara,” the redhead chuckled loudly before she put her own shoes on and joined them at the door. “Alex, I will text you when the food is ready. Have fun girls,” Lena’s mother waved at them. Lena told them that they could go to the nearby park. On the way Lena learned some things about Alex. Like her hobbies, her favorite color, that Kara and her aren’t blood related, her favorite subject and other random things. She also learned that Kara’s favorite foods are pizza and potstickers and that she’s already looking forward to dinner, that she hates maths and science and that her favorite animals are penguins because “they’re just so cute, Lena. You cannot not love them. They have those tiny little feet.”  
  
Lena in return told them that she loves science and maths - at which Kara groaned -, that she doesn’t have a favorite animal and that she loves salad and every healthy food. When they reached the small park near Lena’s home, they settled on a bench and watched some dogs playing with each other. “I always wanted to have a dog, but Alex doesn’t really like them and Eliza wouldn’t let us have one. But they’re just so adorable, aren’t they,” Kara told Lena after a while of watching the dogs play.  
  
About twenty minutes later Ava texted them to let them know the pizzas will be ready any minute, so they made their way back to their apartment. Kara took Lena’s and Alex’ hand and intertwined their fingers before she dragged them back towards Lena’s home. They reached their destination in record time and Kara ran into the kitchen, which caused her sister and Lena to chuckle loudly before they also took their seats around the dining table. Ava served the little girls some mini Margarita and mini Hawaii pizzas before she went back to the kitchen to get herself and Alex a bigger one.  
  
“I hope you like pizza. We weren’t really sure what to get, but I thought everyone likes pizza right,” Ava chuckled and sat down besides her daughter. “Yes! I love pizza,” Kara replied during bites of her pizza. “There’s literally no food you don’t love, Kara,” Alex nudged her shoulder and laughed when her sister stuck her tongue out. Once the dinner was done, they decided to go to Lena’s room to watch a movie and give her the presents they had picked out.  
  
“I don’t have many movies. There’re Moana, Lilo and Stitch and Toy story. I don’t mind which one we’re going to start with, so you two can pick,” the raven haired showed them the movies in case they hadn’t seen them before and wanted to read the description. “Oh I love Moana. Can we watch this one first? Please, Alex?”  
  
“Whatever you two wanna watch. I’ve already seen all of them before anyways, so you two go pick.” “So Moana it is,” Lena said with a smile and put the DVD in before she disappeared once more to head to the kitchen. Moments later she returned with popcorn, chips and gummy bears. She put everything on a tray and gave both of her guest the blankets and pillows she had already laid out earlier.  
  
Once the opening credits started and everyone has changed into their pajamas, Kara grabbed the bags she and Alex had brought with them when they came. She handed them to Lena and squeezed excitedly. “Oh you two shouldn’t have gotten me anything! That wasn’t necessary,” the birthday girl mumbled shyly. “Oh nonsense,” Alex pushed the girls closer to Lena and urged her to open them, so she slowly did.  
  
The first thing she opened was the pink plush alpaca. Her eyes widened, and she hugged it to her chest with a big smile, “It’s so soft, I love it!” After that she opened the glitter markers and rainbow stickers. “How did you know that I needed new markers? My old ones just ran out of ink.” The last things she opened had been the science book and the candy Kara picked out. As soon as she read the title her eyes started to water, and she sucked in a breathe. “That’s so thoughtful of you two, I love it! Thank you two so much, you’re the best friends I ever had,” Lena cradled towards them and tightly hugged Alex and then Kara.  
  
The two sisters just beamed at her and said it was not a problem at all. Lena put everything on the floor, so they could get more comfortable in her bed. Halfway in the movie, Ava checked on them again and bought them some juice. Lena showed her the presents she got and Ava also thanked them with tearful eyes. Lena had never gotten presents from anyone besides her. When the first movie ended, they settled on Toy story, which was Alex favorite. She and Kara mouthed their favorite lines along and Lena smiled happily at their antics.  
  
When the ending credits rolled by, the three of them were fast asleep besides each other. Ava chuckled lightly when she checked in on them again. She stepped towards the bed, gently removed Kara’s glasses and undid their tight hairstyles, so they wouldn’t have a headache the next day. On her way out, she dimmed the lights and kissed her daughters temple, carefully not to wake her. This year was the first year Lena actually had friends over at her birthday, and she saw the happiness in her daughters eyes and knew it would be one of the best birthdays in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already finished another chapter, so if you want more chapters, I'll see you next week x


	4. are we best friends already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thanks for sill being with me and thank you so much for all the kind comments, they really made my day. Also, I am from Germany, so I have no idea how to American school system works, so there’ll probably be some details that aren’t correct. Oh, and someone wanted Kara to have a dog, so here you go.

  Four weeks later it was the last week of summer break and therefore time for Alex to return to high school. She needed to catch up on all the extra work, she didn’t do during summer because she wanted to spend as much time with her little sister as possible. And she also wanted to be ahead in all her classes. If you didn’t know her, you would never think she’s a nerd who always writes straight A’s. However, her biggest goal was to study medicine and become a surgeon after college, so she wanted to be prepared. Two of her closest friends Maggie and Sam also returned a week before high school started, so she didn’t really feel lonely, but she already missed her sister.  
  
  Alex texted her mom to ask her if Kara was still awake and able to face time. She didn’t even have to wait for a minute before her phone rung, showing Eliza’s contact picture - one with her and Kara, both with gigantic smiles on their faces. “Alex!,” Kara’s cheerful voice rung out of the speaker and her little face popped up. She had a big grin on her face and waved at her excitedly, “how are you doing? How are Sam and Maggie? Are the teachers already back?” The redhead chuckled loudly at her sisters rambling and shook her head. “Hey to you too. I am good although I already miss you’re goofy face. Sam and Maggie also arrived yesterday, and we just met in the library and studied together. No the teachers aren’t back, they will probably be back in one or two days though.”  
  
  The two of them chatted for a few more minutes until Eliza interrupted them with a knock on the door, “Hey Alex, it’s good to see you! Kara, Lena’s mother called and asked if you two want to meet up tomorrow? What do you say?” As soon as the words left her mouth, Kara’s eyes widened with excitement, and she bounced up and down. “Yes please! I haven’t seen her in forever!” Her mother smiled softly before she turned back to her phone, “As you might have heard, she’s up for it ... yes ... do you want to bring her to our place? ... okay, we’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Ava.”  
  
  “Lena’s coming to our house tomorrow,” Kara screamed joyfully, “Alex, did you hear that?” Alex and Eliza just laughed at her and nodded their heads. The three talked for a little while longer, until Kara had to go to bed. However, Eliza had to read her three stories before she finally fell asleep.  
  
  The next day, Kara woke up super early, too excited to sleep any longer. She wasn’t allowed to leave her room before seven o’clock, so she grabbed one of the books she has to read over summer break, to improve her reading skills. As soon as the clock hit eight, she jumped out off her bed made her way to Eliza’s bedroom. “Eliza, Lena is coming today!” The blonde knocked on the door before entering and jumping on her mom’s bed. “I know little one, I know. However, before she’s coming, we have to go for a quick walk with Krypto, but before you go and get ready come here,” she opened her arms and pulled her daughter into a hug and ruffled her hair.  
  
  “Eliza stop,” the blonde whined dramatically and tried to get away from her mother, “I need to get ready. Krypto!” She smiled to herself when she heard her dog’s little paws hitting the floor and his excited bark. “Hey big boy,” she knelt down to scratch the spot behind his left ear and smiled again when she saw him wiggling his tail. “We need to get ready come on!” Eliza chuckled when she heard her daughter running back to her room to get dressed.  
  
  Kara settled on a red top with little flowers, her favorite pair of blue jeans and her matching vans. She also grabbed Krypto’s lash and collar and put them on. “Eliza, are you ready?” “Yes, darling I’m coming.” Krypto barked excitedly at the sight of Eliza and Kara ready to go, and started to drag them to the door.  
  
  The three firstly went to the Phoenix park, so their dog could run around and play with the other dogs. Then they went to the beach and Eliza took thousands of photos of Krypto and Kara play either in the ocean or the sand. She sent all of them to Alex who immediately replied with some heart emojis. Once it was time for them to leave Krypto was completely covered in mud, much to Kara’s amusement. “Look at him, Eliza! He changed his fur color,” the blonde pointed at him and giggled loudly. “Yes I can see it. Now he has to take a bath,” Eliza sighed with a smile.  
  
  As soon as they reached their house, Krypto had to take a bath, so he would be nice and clean again. Kara had asked her mother if she could help to clean him, so the two of them were now cleaning him together. They were lucky Krypto likes baths now, he hated them at the beginning and it always took them at least an hour to get him clean. “There you go, boy,” Eliza had rubbed him dry before Kara opened the door for him to leave the bathroom. He immediately paced to the living room and laid down on his bed in front of the couch.  
  
  Not a minute later the doorbell rang, announcing Lena’s arrival. The blonde beamed happily and looked at her clothes to see if they had also gotten dirty by the mud. The dog had already left his place on the bed again and stood besides her, wiggling his tail. “Eliza, come and hold Krypto for a second.” Her mother appeared not a minute later and gently grabbed the dog by his collar, so it was safe for her daughter to open the door. As soon as it was open Krypto barked loudly and tried to get out of Eliza’s hold.  
  
  “Lena!” Kara’s face broke into a big grin as she stepped forward and pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug. “Please come on in, so I can let him move again,” Eliza interrupted them with a laugh, “Hello Ava, It’s nice to see you again. You two aren’t afraid of dogs right?” When both of them denied it, Eliza let go of his collar, and he sprinted into their direction. Since Lena was a bit smaller than Kara, the dog’s face nearly reached her own, and he tried to lick it. “He likes you,” Kara laughed adorably before she told him to slow down. The dog also greeted Lena’s mother before he returned to Kara’s side and looked at expectantly.  
   
  “Do you want to give him a treat,” the blonde asked her friend softly and once she nodded, Kara led her into the kitchen where they hid a bowl of treats. “Here. You have to hold your hand like this.” She showed her how to do it and when Lena did as she was told, Kara placed two little treats onto her hand. As soon as Krypto’s tongue made contact with Lena’s hand, the girl started to giggle uncontrollably. “Kara, it tickles.” The older girl also laughed before she told him to stop. “Lena, mo mhuirnín, come here for a second,” Ava called her after her conversation with Eliza ended, “I have to leave now. Have fun with Kara, okay? And I will pick you up at 5 o’clock.”  
  
  Her mother quickly hugged her and Kara and said her goodbye to the other woman before she left. “You girls wanna have some lunch? We can prepare some sandwiches if you’d like,” Eliza suggested soon after. “Yesss!,” both girls answered in union and giggled afterwards. “Perfect, let’s get started.” Eliza started to grab some pickles, salad, cheese and tomatoes while Kara got some toast. “Do you want anything else on your sandwich,” Eliza looked at their guest with a big smile. “No that’s good.”  
  
  It took them longer than expected because the two girls started to goof around, but Eliza wasn’t complaining. She loved seeing her daughters happy, and she knew Kara really needed some more friends who actually lived close by, so they could meet. And Lena also seemed to like their dog which was a big plus since most of Kara’s friends from school were afraid of him and wouldn’t visit Kara. So no Eliza wasn’t complaining, she was happy that they’d met.  
  
  When they finished their sandwiches, they decided to play with Krypto for a little big longer before going to Kara’s room. Besides his bed he had a lot of toys, mostly plushed animals and ropes. “Why is he named Krypto?” Lena asked after a while. “Well, Alex loves the universe and all the other planets, and she wanted to call him Mercury first, but Eliza hated it, so she suggested Krypto and my sister instantly loved it,” Kara explained with a smile. “He’s beautiful.”  
  
  Krypto quickly grew tired of running after the toys, so he went back to sleep. “Come on, I am going to show you my room now,” the blonde offered her hand to the raven haired and once she took it and intertwined their fingers, Kara pulled her up and led her to her room. The two sisters shared a room that was double the size as Lena’s one. They had two twin size beds across from each other at the walls of the room. The walls - that were not covered in pictures of the two sisters - were painted in a light pink and gray. Between the two beds, they had a large window and a white cupboard and above their beds they both had the first letter of their names. Kara also had at least five big, fluffy pillows onto her bed and a big sign with a quote above it. The rest of the room was filled with a big walk in-closet the two of them shared, a wooden desk and a dog bed for Krypto.  
  
  “Have you always shared a room with Alex,” Lena asked as she sat down on Kara’s bed. “Uhm ... when I still lived with my parents, I had my own room because I didn’t have any siblings, and when I first moved in with the Danvers Eliza suggested that I should stay with Alex for a while because I had terrible nightmares. At first Alex was pretty annoyed at the thought of us sharing a room, but once I was ready to move into my own room, she didn’t want me to leave anymore. So we had a little room makeover and since then I just stayed here. Since it is so big, it’s kinda lonely when Alex is at college, but I wouldn’t want to change anything about it,” Kara explained her with shaking hands.  
  
  “Oh okay,” Lena didn’t know if she should ask further about her parents or not, but decided to safe the question for later, after seeing her friend being clearly uncomfortable. “I love your room, it’s beautiful. I especially like all of your pillows, they’re really fluffy,” the younger girl told her with a smile and hugged one of the pillows to her chest. Kara smiled at the sight in front of her and pulled her friend into another hug, “thank you,” she whispered in her ear and Lena wasn’t sure what she was thanking her for, the compliment about her room or for not asking any questions, so she just hugged her tighter.  
  
  “Do you want to color in some pictures? Alex recently bought me a fantasy color in book. There are unicorn, fairies and mermaids in it! You can even choose whichever one you’d like,” Kara suggested with a big grin. Before Lena could even answer, she went to her desk and pulled a pink book out of one of the cupboards. “Here, look at it! I am going to get us some pencils.” Lena gently grabbed the book and looked through the pages. She especially loved this one page with a mermaid, sitting on a throne and holding a little sea lion in her hands.  
  
  “You wanna have this one?” Kara’s voice made her jump slightly. “Yes please, I love mermaids.” She looked up from the book and giggled at the sight in front of her. Her friend had at least fifty different colored pencils in her two little hands and her hair was a bit messed up because she ran all the time. She put all of them on the floor before she told Lena to sit besides her. “Here you go,” After Kara had carefully put the page, Lena chose out of the book, she looked through the pages for her own picture. A few minutes later she gasped excitedly, signaling that she found her page. She had chosen one with a fairy, sitting on the grass with lots of flowers and butterflies.  
  
  When they finished coloring, they went to the living room to show them to Eliza. “Eliza, look! Lena and I colored some of the pages of the book Alex got me,” Kara exclaimed happily and both of them proudly showed their picture. “Girls, they look wonderful,” the woman crouched down, so she could see them a bit better, “Kara, do you want me to hang it on the fridge?” Kara nodded with a big grin, so they put it on.  
  
  “Do you two want to go outside for a bit before your mom is going to pick you up?” “Can we take Krypto,” Lena asked shyly. As soon as he heard his name, he barked loudly and walked over to them. “I take that as a yes,” Eliza laughed lightly and petted his head. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her towards the door, and they put their shoes on. Kara’s mother did the same before putting Krypto’s collar and lash on and before they all left, Kara grabbed the chalk, so they could draw on the street if they’d get bored.  
  
  “Do you want to hold him,” Kara asked Lena once they were outside. “Yes.” The smaller girl happily took the offered lash in one hand and Kara’s in her other hand. “Kara,” Lena looked at her to see if she had her attention, “thank you for being my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly finished chapter five, so if you want to see more, I will see you next week or maybe earlier xx


	5. first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this weeks update! Thanks for still sticking around, and for all your kind comments. requests for this story are always open, so feel free to request something you would like to see.  
> TW for bullying.

  It was the morning of the first school day after the summer holidays and Lena was absolutely terrified. She’d get in second grade today and being the youngest one in preschool was already hell. Most of the kids hated her because she had skipped the first grade and would go straight to second grade. Kara however, was really proud of her when she told her. She was also in second grade and even had two friends, Winn and Lucy.  
  
  Lena had already met her class before the holidays started, and none of them seemed too excited to have her in their class. Their teacher told them to be welcoming to Lena and include her as good as possible, but no one even wanted to talk to her. So saying she wasn’t thrilled was a big understatement. She even tried to convince her mother to let her stay home today because she didn’t feel well, but Ava just told her everything would be fine.  
  
  “Lena, are you ready? We need to go,” Ava asked her while she packed her lunch. “Yes mom.” Lena stepped out of her room and showed Ava the new clothes they bought last week. She wore a simple red blouse with little white polka dots, a black skirt and black vans. Lena also had to wear her big black glasses which she hated. “Here’s your lunch, darling,” her mother handed it to her and Lena put it in her black backpack.  
  
  Ava drove her to school and waited until she was safely inside before she drove to her workplace. Lena fidgeted nervously with her glasses while she slowly walked inside the building. Her new school was rather big for the small city, and she was already sure she would get lost today. She made her way to the principals office and knocked shyly before entering. “Hello Lena,” the principal - Mrs. Ryan - greeted her friendly, “I hope you’re going to have a great first day. You already know your class, right? I am going to bring you to your first class, come on.”  
  
  The woman offered her hand to Lena and led her towards her new class. “Hello class, as you all already know Lena will be joining this class from now on and I hope you’re all going to be nice to her, alright?” Once the children nodded, Mrs. Ryan said her goodbye and left them alone. “Hey new kid,” a slightly taller girl, Mia if Lena remembered correctly, made her way towards her and grabbed the folder she’s holding and threw it onto the floor. “You sure you wanna stay,” she laughed and pulled on her hair. Two other girls started to throw paper balls at her and everyone started laughing at the nee girl.  
  
  Lena felt like crying, and she tried her very best to hold back the tears. The laughter abruptly died down, when the doors opened and their teacher stepped inside. “Hello class. Oh, you must be Lena right,” when she nodded the teacher continued, “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Mr. Hawkins, but you can call me Archie. You can take the seat besides Lia. Lia, please raise your hand.” It turned out that Lia was one of the girls who sat at the very front right by the teacher’s desk, but Lena didn’t mind.  
  
  The rest of the lesson went by uneventfully. Their teacher gave them their schedule and told them to rules of his classroom just like no eating between classes or raising their hands. After another lesson, they had a twenty minutes break. Some children, including Lena stayed in the classroom to eat the food their parents packed for them. The raven haired was just about to open her box, when two boys stepped in front of her and took her food away. “You’re already fat, you don’t need to eat,” they laughed and threw the food away.  
  
  This time she couldn’t stop the tears from falling down which caused everyone to laugh even harder, so Lena quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out of the classroom. She didn’t know where to go, so she just wandered around the hallways and furiously wiped her eyes. She ended up in one of the bathrooms and decided to spend the rest of the break safely tugged away in here. When the bell signaled that the next lesson was about to start, she left the bathroom with a heavy sigh.  
  
  The rest of the day went the same way, the rest of the week went the same way, the rest of the month went the same way. Lena quickly leaned to stay quiet during class and spending the breaks in the bathroom was totally normal now. Ava also noticed the change in her daughter. She also became quieter at home, she didn’t laugh as much as she never spoke about school. Her mother tried to speak to her about it, but Lena always changed the subject or stayed quiet. So she tried to support her as much as she could without knowing the problem.  
  
  Today had been especially bad. Mia and two of her friends had pushed her in the hallways, and she broke her glasses when she fell down. But that wasn’t enough for them. They had a class without their teacher today, and everyone threw things at Lena or drew on her stuff. And at the end of the day one if the boys pushed her again and now she was covered in mud. Lena didn’t want to go home. She didn’t want to face her mom and tell her what happened. She couldn’t hide it anymore, now that her glasses were destroyed. She wondered how Kara was doing.  
  
  When she reached her apartment, she knocked nervously and tapped her foot on the ground. “Lena, hey how-“ Ava stopped half sentence when she saw her daughter. “Lena, darling what happened?” The girl could hear all the worry in her mother’s voice and it only made her feel ten times worse. “I’m sorry, mom. There was a puddle and I tripped and fell and I accidentally broke my glasses. I am really sorry, mom,” Lena’s eyes started to tear up again, and she wasn’t strong enough to hold them back anymore. Ava quickly crouched down and pulled her into her tight hug, in an attempt to calm her down, “shh ... Lena it’s okay, I am not mad. We’re just going to get it replaced,” she gently reassured her.  
  
  Once her sobs had faded, Ava gently picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. “I am going to run you a bath, so we can clean you up, alright mo mhuirnín?” When her daughter nodded, she placed her on the edge of the bathtub and helped to undress her. “Are you okay to bathe on your own? I might have a surprise for you afterwards.” Lena nodded again, not really feeling like talking and Ava left the bathroom.  
  
  Her mother had thought about this for some time now, but Kara was really busy. She just hoped that today would be the day. She quickly dialed Eliza’s number and prayed that Kara wasn’t too busy with homework right now. “Hey Eliza, can Kara face time Lena for a few minutes? She isn’t feeling well and I think Lena really needs a friend right now ... yes, that would be great ... thank you, I will call back in a few minutes.” She smiled to herself before she went back to the bathroom to check on her daughter. “Lena, are you done?”  
  
  “Yes thank you,” she smiled at her mother and got out of the tube. “Look what I got,” Ava handed her the pajamas she wore on her birthday. “Come to the living room once you’re ready.” Ava disappeared again, so Lena could get ready in peace. As soon as she stepped outside of the bathroom she could hear her mother talking on the phone, so she quickened her pace to see whom she’s talking with.  
  
  “Lena, come here,” her mother patted the space besides her and as soon as Lena sat down, she was handed the cellphone. “Lenaaaaa!” Kara’s voice greeted her excitedly and a second later, she could see her friend’s face appearing on the screen. “Kara, hey,” the raven haired genuinely smiled for the first time in a month. Ava stood up again, to give them some privacy. “How was your first day of school,” the blonde asked interested and Lena’s face instantly fell, “It was okay, I guess. And yours?”  
  
  If Kara noticed her lie, she chose not to comment on it. “Oh, it was great. I am sitting besides Winn! And Lucy is sitting behind us and our teacher is super nice. I didn’t really make new friends though, but that’s totally fine because I have Winn and Lucy and you!” Kara beamed at her before her eyes widened, “do you wanna see Krypto? He always makes me feel better.” Lena nodded with a small smile, “how do you know that I don’t feel well?”  
  
  “Normally you smile all the time and you didn’t tell me anything about school, so I just assumed that it didn’t go well. Oh and Eliza said you needed me,” Kara told her with a smile while searching for her dog. “Hey big boy, look who’s here!” The blonde scratched his ear which prompted him to look up and once he spotted Lena, he barked excitedly. “Hey there, I miss you two so much,” the raven haired chuckled sadly, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
  “Don’t be sad, Lee. Your mom asked Eliza if I wanted to come over on Friday,” Kara squealed, “you won’t be able to see Krypto, but you’ll be able to see me!” Lena’s face broke into a gigantic smile, and she was about to tear up again, “wait really?” As soon as Kara nodded with a huge grin, the younger girl squealed as well. “I’m sorry, but I still have to do my maths homework,” Kara started with a big groan, “but I will see you in five days. Bye Lena.”  
  
  “I’ll see you on Friday, Kara.”


	6. more trouble at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first half is the old chapter, but the second half is brand new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I wrote something, but it was too short for a separate chapter, so I just thought why not delete chapter 6 and re upload it with a brand new second half? yeah, idk. There's a "——" so you'll know where the old chapter ends and the new one begins.  
> TW for bullying

  “Lena, breakfast is ready,” Ava gently knocked on her bedroom door before entering her room, “good morning, mo mhuirnín.” She leaned down and placed a kiss onto her daughter’s hair. “Morning,” Lena mumbled and sighed heavily before she started to drag herself out of her bed. She grabbed a white turtleneck, black jeans and matching black boots. At this point, she didn’t really care about her appearance anymore, she simply wore clothes that would hide most of her skin, so her classmates wouldn’t call her crazy vampire anymore.

  After she’d finished dressing herself, she glanced at the clock and groaned again when she noticed she only had about an hour left until school started. The thought of meeting Kara in a little more than two days, brought a small smile to her face. She was already planning all the things they could do together. Ava bought her a new coloring book, which she desperately wanted to show her friend because she knew Kara would love it. She had also already asked her mom if they could go to the park or a playground. Lena was a little sad, that she wouldn’t see Krypto on Friday. She quickly fell in love with him. But she was sure their meeting would still be perfect.

  She put her hair into a high ponytail and grabbed her lama and stuffed it in her backpack before she left her room to join her mother. “You look great, darling,” Ava smiled at her, “I already made your yogurt. What do you want to take with you for lunch?” Lena smiled as she reached for her bowl with yogurt and berries in it, and noticed that her mother made it exactly like she liked it. “Thanks, mommy. I am not really hungry, so some more berries will be fine.” Ava nodded with a frown and walked into the kitchen to prepare her lunch. 

  She knew that her daughter hadn’t been happy for a little bit over a month now, and she had also figured out that it had something to do with school. However, Lena always told her everything was okay there and none of the teachers, Ava had asked, could tell her anything. They all just said that Lena is one of the quiet children, but that didn’t really worry Ava because she was always shy at the beginning. She tried her best to talk with Lena about it, but the little girl always changed the subject and said she was fine. Ava just hoped, Lena would talk to Kara about it and it would help her.

  “Okay here you go,” Lena was handed her lunch box and put it into her backpack. “We need to leave in about fifteen minutes. Make sure you have all of your books.” Once she finished half of her breakfast she got up and packed her backpack. “I’m ready, mommy.” 

  “Have a great day,” her mother told her and helped her to get out of the car when they arrived at her school, “Please call me if I should pick you up or if anything happens. I love you, Lena.” The little girl grinned before she hugged her. “I love you too.” Lena waved after her until she was gone, before she tightened the hold on her backpack and walked into the school. She wore her second pair of glasses today, and she prayed that no one would push her again. 

  “Hey nerd,” one of the boys of her class called after her when she passed him. Lena knew that if she ignored him, he would only get angry, so she mumbled a quiet “hi.” The boy, who she recognized was Kilian, walked to her and started to tug on her ponytail. “Why are you still here? I thought for sure you would be gone by now,” he laughed with a raised eyebrow, “maybe we have to try a bit harder.” Another one of Lena’s classmates appeared behind her and tugged on her backpack which caused her to stumble and fall. 

  Lena hadn’t even looked up yet, but she could feel everyone’s eyes on her. She closed her eyes for a moment, forcing the tears to go away, and took a deep breath. The laughter of the other students made her open her eyes again. The raven haired knew that she couldn’t hold the tears in much longer, so she quickly stood up, smoothed her clothes, and ran to one of the closest bathrooms. As soon as she reached it she exhaled a shaky breath, and her tears started to fall. 

  She sat against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest, in an attempt to calm herself down. However, when that didn’t work, she grabbed for her black backpack and pulled the stuffed lama, which she had got from Kara, out and squeezed it to her chest. After a few minutes she’d calmed down enough to stand up without feeling like her knees would give in. Lena took a last deep breath before she slowly walked towards her first class of the day. 

  Friday rolled by even slower than Lena expected. It felt like a whole week rather than one day. Their mom’s had agreed, that Eliza and Kara will pick Lena up from her school and bring her home. So when Lena finally finished her last class of the day, she ran to the entrance as fast as she could. As soon as she saw the blonde already standing there, her face broke into the biggest grin ever. “Kara!” 

  Before Kara could properly great her best friend, the smaller girl had already thrown herself into her arms and nearly knocked Kara to the ground. “Hey there,” the blonde chuckled softly and pulled her as close to her body as possible, “ready to go home?” Before Lena could answer her, Mia appeared besides them and stared at them. “Hey nerd! You actually have a friend,” her classmate laughed and tried to pull on her hair again. However, Kara saw it coming and spinned them around, so she was in from of Lena. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Leave her alone,” she angrily stomped her foot and shot Mia her best mean look before she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her towards Eliza’s car. 

  “Are you okay,” Kara asked concerned once they had reached the car. “I should be asking you,” Lena looked at her with watery eyes, “I’m sorry about her, she’s always that mean.” Before the taller girl could come up with an answer, Eliza opened the door and greeted Lena with a hug. “What was that about? Are you two okay?” 

  “It was nothing,” Lena tried to reassure Kara’s mother with a small smile. “No, she was being mean to Lena,” the blonde furiously shook her head and started to pout, “but I protected her.“ She proudly pointed to herself and grinned. Eliza and Lena looked at each other and started to giggle. “Thank you, Kar,” Lena gently grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. “I’m proud of you, Kara,” Eliza told her with a soft smile, “now let’s get you two to Lena’s place so you can play together.” 

  The car ride to Lena’s and Ava’s apartment only took them about ten minutes and both girls were glad about it. As soon as the car stopped and it was safe for them to leave it, they ran out of the car and up the stairs. Eliza just chuckled and followed behind them. “Hey sweetheart,” Ava crouched down and hugged her daughter to her chest, “Kara, it’s so great to see you again.” She hugged the other girl as well before she stood up to greet Kara’s mother. “Mommy, can we please go to my room and play?” When Ava gave them permission, they dropped their bags and ran to Lena’s room. 

  “Do you want tea or coffee,” Ava asked Eliza and guided her to the living room. “I’ll take a coffee,” the blonde woman took a seat on the gray couch and smiled when her eyes landed on a picture of Ava and her daughter. Ava prepared a cup of peppermint tea for herself and another cup of coffee for her guest. “Thank you, Ava,” the older woman took a small sip of the warm drink and smiled at the taste that filled her mouth, “it’s delicious.” Ava sat down right besides the other woman and took a sip of her own drink. “Thank you for picking Lena up from school today.” 

  “Not a problem, it is on the way and besides that, Kara couldn’t wait to see her. She tried to convince me to let her skip school today, so we could go straight to Lena’s and wait for her,” Eliza chuckled wholeheartedly, “only after I told her that Lena had to go to school as well, and we would have to wait for a few hours, she agreed to go.” After hearing that, Ava started to laugh as well because Lena asked the exact same thing this morning. “But more seriously now, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Eliza tone became more serious and Ava immediately stopped laughing. “I am all ears, what is it?” 

  “When Kara and I got to Lena’s school, I stayed behind in the car and Kara waited in front of the entrance. There was this girl who seemed to bother them -but before you worry, Kara stopped her. However, when I asked them about it, Lena said it was nothing, but Kara said she was being mean to her. I don’t want to assume anything, but is there a chance Lena is getting bullied at school?” 

  Ava‘s face immediately fell, and she had to suck in a deep breath, “I mean I thought about it, but Lena always denied it. So I just assumed that it’s hard for her because all the other children already had their groups and Lena was the only new one,” she sighed defeated and brought her hands to her face, “but now that I think about it, on Wednesday she came home with a few bruises and broken glasses. When I asked her she told me she stumbled and fell. Oh gosh how could I’ve been so stupid? How could I not see it? It must have been a nightmare for her, and I haven’t been here for her.” Ava drew in some deep breaths before she started to sob. 

  “Hey, shh calm down, Ava. It’s going to be okay,” Eliza scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the other woman. The blonde placed one of her hands onto Ava’s back and gently rubbed it - a habit she picked up when Kara started to have nightmares of her parents accident. And just like it never failed to calm down Kara, it also helped Ava. “Thank-thank you,” the raven haired woman smiled at her after she wiped her tears away, “It’s just ... I don’t know how to do it anymore.”

  “Do what? Ava what’s the matter, talk to me please m,” Eliza furrowed her eyebrows and squeezed her hand supportively. “Two months ago the rent for our apartment got increased and working at our local bakery wasn’t enough anymore. I had to start a second job, so Lena and I wouldn’t lose our home. Ever since then I spend most of my time working. I know I haven’t been the best mother and I should have definitely made more time for Lena, but we needed the money. However, I can’t keep doing the two jobs. We might have money now, but I barely had any time to go somewhere with Lena and that isn’t worth it...” Ava trailed off and dropped her head into her hands.

  “Oh Ava,” Eliza pulled her into another hug, to show her some comfort, “I could have helped you. I  _will_  help you,” the blonde woman reassured her with a small smile. “No, no, you don’t have to do that,” Ava told her while she wiped her face again. “I won’t take 'no' as an answer, I’ll think about something.” 

                                                                                                          ————

Meanwhile, Lena and Kara went to the smaller girl’s room. Molly - Lena’s cat - had also decided to join them and laid comfortable in Kara’s lap. The raven haired happily grinned at them before she got up from the ground and grabbed the new coloring book. “Hey look at that,” Lena opened it and started to show her a couple of pages, “mommy and I went to the city and I saw it and immediately thought about you,” Lena grinned like she just won the lottery. Kara squealed in joy when she saw the cover of the book, it was all about puppies. There were German Shepherds, Pugs, Border Collies and many more.  
  
“You can have whichever one you’d like,” Lena offered while she got up again to get her colored pencils. “Really?,” the blonde locked eyes with her best friend and her eyes widened comically. “Yes,” Lena snorted when Kara squealed and clapped her hands like a two-year old who just got her first candy. She was glad that she got this particular book, Kara really reminded her of a puppy. Heck, Kara is a puppy. “Hey Lee, come and pick yours,” Kara’s voice brought her back to reality. She quickly made her way towards where her friend sat on the carpet, before plopping down right next to her.  
  
The raven haired girl grabbed the book and gently flipped through it before she settled on a golden retriever who sat on a small pitch of grass and tried to lick his own nose. Content with her choice, she carefully removed the sheet from the book, crossed her legs and started to draw. It didn’t take long until Kara started to hum, just like she did every time they’re drawing together. “Hey Lee,” Kara asked and put her pencil down. When Lena nodded and copied her actions, she continued, “are you okay?”  
  
“What do you mean,” the younger girl asked with a frown. “The girl from earlier - when Eliza and I picked you up - was really mean to you. Is everyone like that?” Lena had somehow already expected the question, but her heart still skipped a beat when Kara murmured the words. She had planned on telling Kara about the bullying right after er first day of school, but when they face timed that day, Kara seemed so happy and enthusiastic about her first day, so she didn’t. Their next conversation had been two weeks later because Kara had already been super busy. They only face timed for about ten minutes and Lena rather chose to tell her about the tricks she taught Molly.  
  
On Wednesday when they face timed for the last time before their meeting, she was about to tell Kara, but then she told her about visiting her today, so Lena stayed quiet. Now they were sitting besides each other and Kara looked at her with those big sad eyes, and Lena knew she had to tell her now. She couldn’t stay quiet for another day. “Y-yes,” she muttered quietly, “it all started at the very first day. There are these really mean girls and boys in my class who started to pick on me whenever no teachers were present. At first, I thought they’d just have to adjust to having a new classmate, but after the first week the picking still didn’t stop. So I started spending my lunch break in the bathroom,” Lena stopped when she heard Kara’s sharp intake of breath.  
  
The blonde stared at her, her jaw wide opened and her eyes filled with tears. “I - can I hug you?” As soon as the words left Kara’s mouth, Lena threw herself into her best friend’s arms and started to sobbed heavily. Kara immediately pulled her closer before she gently caressed Lena’s long raven hair. “Shh, it’s going to be okay. I am here now,” Kara’s voice was calm despite the tears that rolled down her own cheeks. She knew she had to stay calm on Lena’s behalf.  
After a few moments Kara softly pressed her lips to Lena’s temple and started to hum something in her ear. “I’m sorry,” Lena gave her a watery laugh and tried to pull away, but Kara was having none of it. “You don’t need to apologize,” the blonde carefully pulled her closer again and dropped more kisses to Lena’s temple. “I am here for you, no matter what and no matter when.”  
  
“Promise?,” Lena whispered uncertainly and pushed her a few centimeters away, so she could look at Kara’s face. “I promise,” Kara said with such a soft voice, that had Lena tearing up again, but this time it wasn’t out of sadness. Lena knew that she didn’t deserve someone as great as Kara, but in this moment she was extremely grateful that she somehow still had her in her life. “I will always be there for you as well,” Lena told her while she wiped her tears away, “I promise.”  
  
“Do you wanna continue our pictures,” Kara asked after a few more minutes, and when Lena genuinely laughed again she knew she had said the right thing. “Of course, Kara.” Lena grabbed her discarded pencil, and they continued where they’d left of. Once they both had finished coloring their pictures, Lena got some glitter and stickers for them to decorate it. “Yours is way better than mine,” Kara pointed at Lena’s drawing with a big pout on her face. “Nonsense, Kara. Look at yours! It’s really pretty,” Lena smiled at her when she got a brilliant idea, “We could switch them if you want to! So we’ll have something from each other to hang on our fridges.”  
  
Kara nodded enthusiastically before she handed Lena her drawing and received Lena’s one in return. “Come on, we’ll put yours on my fridge,” Lena quickly got up, took Kara’s hand in hers and helped her up to drag her in the kitchen. Molly angrily meowed when she was shoved off of Kara’s lap and the two broke out in laughers. “Sorry, Molly,” the blonde yelled over her shoulder as Lena dragged her through the living room.  
  
“Is everything alright you two?” Ava asked with a raised eyebrow when they passed the couch. “Yes, mommy. We’re just going to put Kara’s picture on the fridge, okay?”  
  
“Of course, darling,” Ava smiled at the two children and excused herself before she left her spot besides Eliza to help them. Eliza followed after her and once the picture was safely put on the fridge, she urged them to stand in front of it, so she could take a picture. “Do you two want to stay for dinner? Lena and I planned on ordering something from the new Chinese restaurant down the street,” Ava offered them with a gentle smile.  
  
“We would love to, am I right Kara?” Eliza knew that the question wasn’t really necessary, Kara was on board as soon as she heard the mention of food. One look at her daughter confirmed her suspicions, Kara’s eyes were two times bigger than usual, and she looked at her with her best pout. “I take that as a yes,” Eliza laughed at her daughter’s antics, “silly me to doubt that my daughter won’t accept a dinner invitation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already halfway done, so I might actually upload the next chapter in time.
> 
> Btw my insta is @blcssomvds


	7. new home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sister bonding time was requested, so that’s what you’ll get. But don’t worry, there will also be Supercorp + Alex scenes. Hope you’ll like it.

  “She looked so sad, Alex,” Kara told her for what felt like the tenth time in the last two minutes. Her sister came home for the weekend, like she sometimes did when they didn’t have too much homework. She’d promised Kara that they would spend some sister bonding time on Saturday, and that Kara could decide what they’d be doing. So now they were sitting on Alex’ bed, in their shared bedroom. Alex had her laptop - that she brought home from college - on her lap and in front of Kara were several bags of snacks for them to share. The redhead had asked her sister what she wanted to see at first, but she slowly started to regret that decision.  
  
  Kara wasn’t paying any attention to the cheesy Disney movie she had picked out. Instead, she kept on rambling about Lena. “I know Kara, I know. You only told me about twenty times since we started the movie,” she paused to look at the clock, “fifteen minutes ago.” Alex groaned internally. She loved Lena just as much as Kara did, and as soon as Kara told her that she got bullied, Alex desperately wanted to help her, but she couldn’t just go to the people who bullied her and punch them in the face - even if she really wanted to do that.  
  
  While they’d eaten breakfast this morning, they’d shared their concerns with Eliza, and found out that their mom and Lena’s mom were equality as worried as they were. She’d also told them about the problems with the rent of their apartment and promised them that they would find a way to help Lena and Ava. After breakfast their new friend’s called them to let them know, that Lena would be staying home for the next couple of weeks, until they found a solution. She also invited both of the Danvers girls for a sleepover on the following weekend.  
  
  “I’m sorry about that, but Alex we need to do something!” Kara pleaded again, and brought Alex out of her thoughts. “And we will, Kara. We’ll see her next weekend, and we will figure something out, together. Maybe mom and Ava will even have a solution by then. Now can we please watch that movie you picked? Because if you don’t wanna watch it we can always watch one of those horror movies you love so much,” the redhead laughed, knowing damn well that her little sister will never watch a horror movie with her ever again. “Okay, okay! No need to be so mean to me,” Kara answered with a big pout. “Oh come on!” Alex picked up one of the bags of snacks and threw a handful of skittles at her sister.  
  
  Kara tried to catch all of them with her mouth, but failed miserably, and all the skittles landed on the bed. She groaned at the mess and slapped Alex playfully on the arm. “Stop making fun of me and watch the movie,” Kara echoed the words her sister just said. The blonde rolled her eyes when Alex just laughed and stuck her tongue out, but eventually they settled back down. Kara rested her head on Alex’ shoulder and the older girl wrapped her arms protectively around her.  
    
  When beauty and the best ended it was Alex’ turn to pick out a movie, and after a dramatic pause - in which Kara already feared that she will pick the worst horror movie - Alex declared that they’ll watch Monsters inc. “Hey Alex,” Kara asked after they were halfway through the movie. “Yeah?”  
  
  “Thank you for doing this with me.” Kara told her with a genuine smile, before she hugged her even tighter. “Of course, Kar. I would do everything for you.” As soon as the words left Alex’ mouth, Kara’s eyes started to water and her face broke into the biggest grin possible. “Same, Lexie.”  
  
  “Okay and that’s the clue. We’re done with this conversation,” the redhead chuckled loudly and plopped some m&m’s into her mouth. “You secretly love it when I call you that,” the blonde replied with a pout before she grabbed the snacks and shoved two handfuls of candy into her own mouth. “For a seven-year old you can be really annoying,” Alex groaned when she tried to get the candy back, but Kara quickly wiggled out of her embrace. “Hey! You already ate the whole bag of skittles,” Alex tried to sound annoyed, but in reality she didn’t even like m&m’s that much, “give them back!”  
  
  “Apologize first,” Kara challenged her with a playful smirk. Her bigger sister rolled her eyes, but knew if she wanted to have some more snacks, she would have to say it. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry I said you can be annoying, you’re the best sister ever” Alex gave in, but groaned again as soon as she heard her sisters joyful scream. “Hah - I knew it, I won!”  
  
  “Yeah, whatever. Can we now please watch the rest of the movie,” Alex pleaded once Kara handed her the snacks back. “Of course, Lexie,” Kara giggled in a way, that Alex couldn’t even pretend to be mad anymore.  
  
                                                                                                     ——————  
  
  The next weekend rolled by faster than expected and soon the two sisters found themselves getting ready, to spend the night at Lena’s. In front of them sat an overnight bag and the two girls kept throwing things in it when Alex started to chuckle, “Are you sure you’ll need all of this, Kara?” The redhead grabbed some things her sister had already put in their bag and placed them back on the bed. “Seriously Kara? Why would you need two blankets and five pillows? Don’t you think Lena owns some,” Alex just shook her head with a laugh and placed said items back to where they belonged.  
  
  “Alex! Gimme that back,” Kara whined while she tried to get her things back, but Alex was quicker than her and got a hold of them again and held them over her head. “Lexie!” The blonde tried it again, this time by tickling her sister.  
  
  “What’s going on in here,” Eliza asked with a smirk after she had stepped inside her daughters room and placed her arms on her hips. “You two need to hurry if you want to make it to Lena’s place in time, she playfully scolded them. “This one,” Alex started and pointed at her little sister, “decided to bring her whole bed with her, because apparently Lena doesn’t own some pillows and a blanket,” she chuckled at her sister’s pout and put the pillows back onto Kara’s bed.  
  
  “Kara, darling,” Eliza crouched down and pulled her foster daughter closer, “You’ve already stayed over at Lena’s remember? And she gave you your own pillow and blanket right?” She waited until Kara nodded before she continued, “see, you won’t need all of this, and Alex will also need some space for the things she wants to bring, so we should give it to her, don’t you think? Now you two hurry up, we have to leave in five minutes.”  
  
  When they finally got all of their things - exactly fifteen minutes later - they rushed to the car and drove towards Ava’s , hoping the other two wouldn’t be mad. Fortunately they only arrived five minutes later than scheduled. “Hey Eliza,” Kara asked her before they got out of the car, “can we tell them today?”  
  
  “Yes Kara, we will,” her mother answered with a big smile before she got out of the car to get the overnight bag they’d earlier put into the trunk. Alex also got out and unbuckled Kara’s seat belt before she gently picked her sister up to help her out of the car. “Thanks, Lexie,” Kara wrapped her little arms around her once she started moving. As soon as Lena’s door came in sight, Kara wiggled out of Alex’ arms and sprinted towards her best friend who already stood there, waiting for her.  
  
  “Lena, Lena, Lena!” Said girl’s face broke into a smile as soon as her eyes landed on the taller girl, and she walked a few steps, to meet her best friend in the middle. Kara excitedly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her in a tight hug. “I missed you,” the blonde sighed dramatically before she buried her face in Lena’s long hair. “I missed you too, Kara.” Lena melted further into Kara’s embrace and sighed contently. “Alex! You came,” the raven haired squealed happily when she spotted the redhead over Kara’s shoulder.  
  
  “Of course, I wouldn’t miss another sleepover with my favorite sister and her best friend,” Alex chuckled and picked her up as soon as she got out of Kara’s embrace. “I am your only sister, silly,” Kara laughed at her sister and grabbed Lena’s hand and tugged on it. “Now gimme my best friend back, the seven-year old pouted adorably. Alex got the clue and placed the younger girl back on the ground.  
   
  “Come on, I’m gonna show you a trick I’ve taught Molly,” Lena took Kara’s hand in her left one and Alex’ in her right one before she led them towards her room. Their mothers chuckled at their daughters antics, and followed them inside. “Do you want to have a drink and a little chat before you’re leaving?” Ava offered with a smile.  
  
  After Lena had showed them what she had taught her cat - which was rather impressive, really - they decided to watch the new Disney movie that just aired last week. So the three of them snuggled up on the couch, Kara sitting in the middle, while Eliza and Ava talked in the kitchen.  
  
  “So the girls and I might have found a solution for you and Lena,” Eliza started when Ava handed her a coffee. “Last time you told me, that the rent got increased and you can’t really afford it, am I right?” When the raven haired woman shyly nodded, Eliza continued, “so we looked for a new apartment for you two,” the blonde gave her a few moments to take this new information in.  
  
  “Eh okay, and did you find anything?” Ava was really curious now. “We actually did. A friend of mine has an empty apartment in her building which she doesn’t need anything. She’s been looking for someone to move in there for quite a while now and when I told her about you, she said that she’d love to meet Lena and you,” Eliza told her with a smile. “It is about the same size as this one, but it’s a lot cheaper since it’s not in Dublin. If you want to I can give you her number and you can make an appointment with her, to look at it. I have already seen it, and I’m pretty sure you two will love it. Oh, and another good thing about it is that we only live a few blocks away, so Lena and Kara could see each other more often.”  
  
  Ava had started crying once the blonde mentioned the apartment for the first time, and as soon as she was done, Eliza immediately hugged her with a loud sob. “I don’t even know how to thank you,” the younger woman mumbled with a sniff while she tried to wipe her tears away. “It’s quite alright, Ava. I really like you two, and I promised that I would help you,” Eliza reassured her with a smile before she wrapped her into another tight hug.  
  
  “Mommy what’s wrong? Why are you crying,” Lena’s concerned voice brought them back to reality, and they quickly ended the hug, so Ava could crouch down to meet her daughter’s worried eyes. “Everything’s alright, my darling. You remember that I told you about getting a new home?” Lena smiled tightly and nodded, “Well maybe we found a new one. A friend of Kara’s mom has an empty apartment, and we can look at it, and then we can decide if we want to have it,” Ava echoed her friend’s words from earlier. “Oh, that’s awesome mommy!” Lena squealed in joy and threw her arms around her mother’s neck.  
  
  The Danvers sisters entered the kitchen not long after Lena had, and when they saw them hugging, they jumped excitedly. “Did you tell them?” Kara asked her mother with wide eyes and a grin. “Yes, she did. And I am so thankful for all of you, you really didn’t have to do that for us and yet you did everything you could to help us,” Ava answered instead, “thank you, Kara. Thank you, Alex, you’re always welcome here, and in our new apartment - wherever it is,” the raven haired woman knelt down and pulled the sisters into a hug. Lena and Eliza joined them, and soon they were all sitting on the ground, hugging each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if I like the chapter or not, but I decided to upload it anyways. See you in one or two weeks xx
> 
> yell at me on my insta (@blcssomvds)


	8. Not a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter, sorry guys but please read it anyways

Hey guys,

First of all I am really sorry for not updating, but i kinda lost motivation for this fic. Therefore i wanted to ask you if you‘re even interested in reading more of it? Please leave some feedback, so i know if i should continue.

xx


End file.
